


Life before the Storm

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [79]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemopoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Life before the Storm

Life before the Storm   
Life was decent   
A perfect picture   
Is how I   
Visual it   
Nothing too much   
Less problems  
More positive things   
No worries   
I’ve felt   
At ease   
Like the sun   
Shine’s the light   
Making me feel   
At peace   
And   
Calm   
My safe place   
Calm and peace   
To be   
At ease   
It smooths   
My anxiety   
In place   
That quickly turn   
To unexpected events   
So much   
Bottling it in   
My eyes   
Watched   
Everything   
And it   
Destroy me   
That broke me   
Into pieces   
Everything turn dark   
lights out   
I’m hiding   
In my corner   
While the storm   
Destroys   
The life I had   
My happy life   
Gone   
Within the storm   
The rain   
As my cries   
Floods everywhere   
Thunder as my anger   
Wind   
Expressing my feelings   
All emotions   
Is the storm   
That was   
My life   
Before the storm   
Here lays   
Aftermath   
What sums up  
How I looked   
At my life   
Before it was   
Balanced again   
This the life before the storm


End file.
